Steppenwolf
Steppenwolf is a New God of Apokolips and the uncle of Darkseid. He leads the Apokoliptian Military in his nephew's honor. Biography Early Life Steppenwolf was born billions of years ago, on the distant planet Apokolips as a New God, alongside his nephew Darkseid, who rules over the planet. Over the years, Steppenwolf managed to master his powers, abilities, and skills, and was chosen to be the supreme military leader of the Apokoliptian Military. Invasion of Earth Darkseid with Steppenwolf at his side led his forces to Earth in search of the Anti Life Equation, where he met resistance from an alliance of Old Gods, Humans, Amazons, Atlanteans and Lanterns, who stopped him from uniting the three Mother Boxes and turning the planet into a copy of Apokolips. The combined strength of these factions led to their first defeat where they was forced to retreat, with Steppenwolf having to be dragged back on to his ship, forcing them to leave the Mother Boxes behind. Communion from Earth In 2015, Alexander Luthor, Jr. activated the Scout Ship that was crashed in Metropolis, left behind in the rubble from the Battle of Metropolis using General Zod's Command Key. Once he overrode Zod's Command, he began learning the knowledge of the universe from the ship, creating Doomsday from Zod's corpse and sending a message out to the stars. Steppenwolf made contact with Luthor, joining in an alliance to seek out the three missing Mother Boxes that were hidden on Earth thousands of years ago. Luthor explained that conquering Earth should be easier with Superman set to be killed by Doomsday. Before they could finish their communion, an FBI SWAT team arrived to apprehend Luthor, and the transmission ended. Return to Earth In 2016, two months after Superman's demise at the hands of Doomsday, Steppenwolf discovered that the Kryptonian's death somehow managed to reactivate the three Mother Boxes. Aiming to reclaim the Mother Boxes for himself, release his mother's essence Heggra from the Mother Boxes and take over Apokolips from his brother, Steppenwolf traveled immediately to the Earth with his army of Parademons to retrieve the Boxes, sending Parademon scouts ahead. Firstly, Steppenwolf went to Themyscira, where the first Mother Box was located. He appeared at the chamber where the Amazons stored the Mother Box. Despite the Amazons' efforts to escape with the Box or at least avoid Steppenwolf's destruction over the island, their defending ultimately failed. Queen Hippolyta attempted to escape with the Mother Box after sealing Steppenwolf inside the chamber, but Steppenwolf not only slaughter several Amazons and her horses after escaping from the chamber with some of his Parademons, Steppenwolf escaped from the chamber and retrieved the Mother Box before Hippolyta and her Amazons could do anything, so Hippolyta contacted her daughter Diana to advise her of Steppenwolf's arrival to the Earth. After the attack at Themyscira, Steppenwolf attacked the legendary and ancient city of Atlantis with his Parademons to retrieve the second Mother Box. The result ended up being nearly the same than in his previous attack. He ultimately managed to retrieve the penultimate Mother Box from the Atlanteans despite their efforts and the help their leader Aquaman, who was saved by Princess Mera, prompting Aquaman to accept Bruce Wayne's offer to join the newly formed Justice League along with Cyborg. However, feeling that scientists and personnel from S.T.A.R. Labs might know about the location of the final Mother Box, Steppenwolf sent his Parademons to kidnap several people working for the labs, including Victor Stone's dad Silas Stone. However, once at Central City, the Justice League appeared on the scene and saved the lives of the remaining hostages that Steppenwolf didn't kill along with his Parademons. His Parademons also attacked the heroes, taking advantage of their fears, as Steppenwolf mentioned. During the battle, Steppenwolf nearly finished off with Wonder Woman's life, but Barry Allen managed to make her able to knock Steppenwolf, forcing him to destroy the location where they were to drown them with the water of the underground channels, although Aquaman saved them for that watery death. While searching the remaining Mother Box, Steppenwolf discovered that the Justice League had used recently the last Mother Box to resurrect the deceased Superman. Following a brief battle against the Man of Steel, just when the League managed to have him controlled, they discovered that Steppenwolf had already gone ahead, seeing how he ascended to his spaceship with the third and final Mother Box. However, once informer about Steppenwolf's plans for the Earth, Superman refused to help the League as he was still angry with Batman for nearly 'killing' him two years ago at Metropolis. Now with the 3 Mother Boxes on his power, Steppenwolf decided that it was time to seal the Earth's fate via destroying it as he did in the past with several other planets under the orders of Darkseid's Elite. Said and done, Steppenwolf and his Parademons went to Russia and once there, they decided to use a nuclear plant as their base of operations. The Justice League, however, decided that the Earth needed to be saved so they went after Steppenwolf and his Parademons. At first, Steppenwolf through the battle was already won, but for his surprise, Superman appeared on the scene and knocked him to have time to evacuate the civilians. Enraged, Steppenwolf prepared for the final battle against the Justice League and the destruction of the Earth, threatening to lose his title as the End of Worlds against the heroes. However, every member of the League managed to use their abilities to attack the New God, including Aquaman and Wonder Woman, who used the Trident of Neptune and the Lasso of Hestia to stab, whip and knock Steppenwolf several times, with Superman hitting and burning him with his Heat Vision. Superman used his Freeze Breathe to freeze his axe and Wonder Woman destroyed it with her sword before Superman delivered one final blow to knock Steppenwolf down. A Boom Tube opened behind him and he escaped back to Apokolips to Darkseid as Darkseid delivered a warning to the Justice League that he will return to Earth and personally deal with the Kryptonian. Darkseid's focus then turned to the treacherous Steppenwolf. Appearance Steppenwolf is a very tall, muscular, and a bit large individual wearing a black suit of armor, and a horned helmet on his head. He appears to have an alien humanoid look, unlike the other Parademons. Personality Steppenwolf his a conquer invading and taking over other worlds. He seeks to be free of Apokolips' ruler, Darkseid, but Steppenwolf is neither foolish nor powerful enough to disobey his will or challenge him.http://comicbook.com/dc/2017/07/10/justice-league-ciarin-hinds-steppenwolf-goal/ He continues to serve Darkseid as his hand and continues to invade other worlds for him, with Darkseid commanding him to return to Earth to retrieve his Mother Boxes. Despite this, Steppenwolf is an extremely powerful individual, possessing an incredibly powerful strength surpassing that of Wonder Woman's but not of Superman's. In addition, Steppenwolf is an extremely ruthless, destructive, devious, sinister, violent, dark, emotionless, remorseless and cold individual of the cruelest kind. Apart from that, Steppenwolf is a tyrant just like his own nephew; he controls and commands over the Parademons with a powerful iron hand. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' Equipment *'Electro Axe' Weaknesses *'Fear' Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (Ultimate Edition Only) *''Justice League'' Trivia *This was Steppenwolf's first live-action cinematic appearance. *Steppenwolf first appeared in a deleted scene of Batman v Superman entitled "Communion" which was later integrated into the Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Ultimate Edition cut. External Links * * * Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Villains Category:New Gods Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Superman Villains Category:Aliens Category:Justice League Villains Category:Characters in the comics Category:Males Category:Characters with immortality Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Flash villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Cyborg Villains Category:Justice League characters Category:28,000 BC births Category:Centenarians Category:Millennarians Category:Justice League Category:Main Villains Category:Demon